The Enigmatic Thief: Rogue
by Maura19
Summary: Part of the Rogue Cut Series. Aerin's (Another of my OC) future Daughter. She may appear innocent and kind, but she's more likely to lash out than be friendly, especially when it's about her height. The most likely to unsheathe a blade often. Born on April 19. This is her Paralogue, her Stats and her Supports.
1. The Thief from Beyond Time

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

 **I am back once more for a Fire Emblem story… In spin-off form!**

 **Yes, we will meet Rogue once more, but this time, the fic will focus on her paralogue and supports. So, let's get it on!**

 **Note: For simplicity's sake, Robin will be in his default appearance. And Rogue's father will be Robin unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

 **Paralogue: The Thief from Beyond Time**

 **Location: Underground Prison**

As the Shepherds made their way to an underground prison south of the Divine Dragon Grounds, a question has been echoing within Robin's head. When the group finally made their way to the prison, he finally asked his question.

"Ok! Seriously…" He started, startling everyone, especially the children, who were confident that another one of their allies would make it back alive.

"What is it Robin?" Chrom asked. Unfortunately for him, he was ignored as Robin turned his attention towards the children.

"What is it with you kids, and choosing to hide in abandoned places like these?"

Lucina answered for the children. "It's one of the best places to hide." The other children simply nodded in agreement.

 **Note: Lucina will answer by default, unless Robin married a bachelorette with a kid, and the kid has been recruited. (e.g. If Robin marries Lissa and Owain has been recruited, Owain will say Lucina's line. If he hasn't been recruited, but Morgan has been, then Morgan will say it. If neither have been recruited, Lucina will answer by default.)**

"Best place to hide huh?" Robin repeated. The children nodded once more.

"Well, explain to me then why we found each one of you knee-deep in trouble?" Robin challenged. His response was just silence, as the children simply looked around, while others whistled.

Elsewhere

A young girl was rushing towards the prison. When she finally got in, she panted heavily.

"*huff* *huff* finally got away from them." The girl said in relief.

She had shoulder-length, curled, black hair with a few streaks bathed in snow-white, with a purple bandana. She wore a black bustier, with a purple cloak that hung over her shoulders. Khaki, fingerless, gloves and matching armbands. A brown handkerchief wrapped around her right arm. Tight-fitting, beige jeans with a red sash wrapped around like a belt, with a belt pouch around her left thigh. On her feet are knee-length, brown boots.

As the girl was still catching her breath, she heard the shout of a woman, so she darted behind the pillar.

The woman, who was apparently a Dark Flier and had long, flowing, dark brown hair that reached her stomach, appeared with her crew consisting of a few Thieves and Assassins, some Fighters and a few Generals and Snipers.

"Lady Lorna," An Assassin spoke. "This prison is filled with loot. But, there's no sign of the girl anywhere."

Lorna simply shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter about the girl…"

She then turned to her group. "All right boys. This abandoned prison is ripe for the picking. Now… Start grabbing things, and let's get out of here." Lorna's band of mercenaries simply agreed in unison, and began charging the place, looting anything that could be of value.

At the corner of her eye, Lorna spotted Rogue's cloak. Simply smirking, she added. "And while you're at it, look for the little rat who managed to escape from us as well…"

Rogue immediately emerged from the pillar, enraged. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK SO SMALL, SHE CAN SWIM IN A POT OF WATER YOU JERK?!"

Lorna simply chuckled. "There she is boys, after her!"

Rogue immediately realized her mistake. "Aw, crap…" Rogue once again, darted off.

Meanwhile

As luck would have it for the thief, the Shepherds heard her rant.

"Wait, that voice… could it be?" Lucina began.

If at least one child was recruited: (Owain takes priority.)

"Yup, there's no doubt about it…" Owain spoke.

"There's only one person who could make a shriek that loud… especially if it's about her height…" Morgan added.

If no child was recruited or Morgan hasn't been recruited

"What do you mean?" Robin questioned.

"We need to get there. FAST!" Lucina said.

"Very well then." Chrom said after. "Shepherds, let's go!"

* * *

 **Battle commence: Rout all enemies**

Rogue's recruitment

Aerin speaks to Rogue.

Aerin: Hmm, I wonder who that girl could be. I better go ask her…

 _Aerin approaches Rogue._

Aerin: Excuse-me, but-

Rogue: Ack! Mother, is that you?!

Aerin: Huh?! What are you talking about?

Rogue: Uh… nothing.

Aerin: Really now? Didn't you say something about mother?

Rogue: What? No.

 _Rogue: Actually, I did. But I must focus right now._

Aerin:… Is everything all right?

Rogue: Everything is fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must continue this fight.

 _Rogue leaves._

Aerin: That was strange. Still, I can't help the feeling that she seemed somewhat familiar to me…

Chrom speaks to Rogue

Chrom: Excuse-me, but who are you?

Rogue: ! (She just looks at Chrom, and then unsheathes her weapon.)

Chrom: Take it easy! I mean you no harm. But, I must ask who you are.

Rogue: Very well then (Rogue sheathes her blade), I am simply a thief just trying to get rid of her pursuers. Unfortunately, I'm failing pretty badly.

Chrom: Perhaps me and my friends could help. With us on your side, you'll be able to get rid of them much easier.

Rogue: (smiles), very well then. I appreciate your help.

 _Rogue leaves_

Chrom: Wait! Darn it, she never gave me her name.

* * *

VS. Lorna (Wields Bolganone. Drops (M) bullion, and a Second Seal)

Rogue Vs. Lorna

Lorna: Well, well, the little rat does show up after all. Sure saves me the effort of hunting you down.

Rogue: I told you not to call me small you wench!

Lorna: Language now, girl…

Rogue: Ah, whatever. I'm gonna finish you. Right here, and now!

Lorna: We shall see about that…

Anyone else Vs. Lorna

"Too think this would be a simple looting of a prison. Guess plans are never firm…" Lorna just sighed. "Ah whatever. The sooner I take care of you, the sooner I can get back to looting."

* * *

Lorna's Death Quote

"No. I… can't believe… I'm already close to death… and not a single piece of treasure… is coming with me…"

* * *

Aftermath

"Well now." Aerin began."Glad to know that we cleared this whole mess."

Lissa nodded in agreement. "Yup! Not only that, but we get to keep all these treasure too."

"Don't be so sure about that…" A voice said.

"Huh?!"

"Sorry miss, but the treasure is mine!" The voice proclaimed, now revealing to belong to an Assassin, who then charged to kill Aerin.

"Not so fast, jerk!" Another voice said, this time a female.

The girl suddenly charged, then killed the Assassin with a single hit.

"And that's that."

"Wait a second; are you not the girl from earlier?"

"Yes I am." Rogue confirmed.

Before Aerin could get another word out, Rogue immediately spoke again.

"Sorry for interrupting whatever you have to say, but can I just show you something first?"

"Well, if you must."

*Rogue shows her the ring that she wears around her neck like a necklace.*

"Wait a minute!" Aerin placed her right hand over her mouth in shock as she inspected the ring. Rogue on the other hand, just stood there, not daring to even open her mouth. "This looks just like my ring. But…"

Aerin then quickly looked at her hand, revealing that HER ring is exactly where it should be: on her right ring finger.

"… Mine is right here…" She then looked to Rogue.

"If my ring has another counterpart, then that means…"

"Yes." Rogue said, as if to confirm her mother's suspicions. "I am your daughter… from the future."

"You mean like…"

"Yes. Lucina…"

A voice interrupted the duo.

"Aerin!" Chrom called out.

"Aunt Lissa!" Lucina called out as well.

"Cina! Over here!" Rogue called out.

"Wait, only one person calls me that…" Lucina said to herself. "Rogue! Is that you?!"

"Uh-huh." Rogue nodded. "Took you long enough too..."

Robin came with Chrom and Lucina. Upon seeing Rogue, his thoughts had a few words to say.

' _Wow… She IS a bit on the short side._ '

Rogue shot a murderous gaze to Robin. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME BEING SHORT?!" Her yell echoed throughout the entire prison, shocking everyone present.

"How the heck did she hear that?" Robin questioned in disbelief. "That was just in my head."

Lucina simply chuckled nervously. "Well, when you're sensitive about your height, you somehow gain the ability to read any mind that thinks that…" Lucina finished by pushing her two pointers together.

Rogue simply glared at the blue-haired princess.

' _Things have certainly become more interesting for all of us._ ' Chrom thought to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Rogue's paralogue was practically a remake since I only showed little of the original one from the original story.**

 **Next chapter will be Rogue's stats (like the one in Filler 04 of my original story, only with a few tweaks.)**

 **After that, we'll have the supports.**

 **In order:**

 **Lucina C-A**

 **Severa C-A**

 **F!Morgan C-A (Generic. Since the F!Morgan & Sibling support are pretty much the same thing.)**

 **Aerin C-A (As Mother and Daughter)**

 **Robin C-A (Both Male and Female Robin are the same.) Yes. No S Support between Rogue and M!Robin. DEAL WITH IT!**

 **Father (C-A)**

 **Owain (C-S)**

 **Inigo (C-S)**

 **Brady (C-S)**

 **Gerome (C-S)**

 **M!Morgan (C-S)**

 **Yarne (C-S)**

 **Laurent (C-S)**

 **Until next time, BYE!**


	2. Rogue's Stats

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the Paralogue/Prologue Chapter.**

 **Today's chapter is Rogue's stats.**

* * *

 **Rogue's Stats**

 **Name:** Rogue

 **Starting Class:** Thief

 **Roster Description:**

Aerin's future daughter. She may appear innocent and kind, but she's more likely to lash out than be friendly, especially when it's about her height. The most likely to unsheathe a blade often. Born on April 19.

 **Help Description:**

An enigmatic thief with height issues.

 **Armory Quotes:**

"I need something good."(Buying)

"Yeah, take it! I need to be light on my toes." (Selling)

"Do I really need it? Well, if you say so…" (Forging)

 **Barracks Alone:**

"Awfully quiet this time around. Better stay on my toes…" (Misc.)

"Once again, I've shown them that height doesn't matter!" (Surge)

 **Event Tiles:**

"Hey! Free goodies! Mine!" (Item)

"Live to fight! Fight to survive! That's my motto!" (Exp)

"A training a day, keeps the injuries away." (Weapon Exp)

* * *

 **Battle Quotes**

 **Dual Support:**

"Ready… Go!"

"Here we go!"

"Ready?"

"Come on, come on!"

"It's Showtime!"

"It's a good day to die!"

"Battle, start!"

"Say your prayers"

"Ready when you are."

 **Dual Strike:**

"How about this?"

"Here I go!"

"Fly Away!"

"Right here!"

"Game over!"

 **Dual Guard:**

"That was too close!"

"Watch your back!"

 **Critical:**

"Don't make me laugh!"

"Breaking my limits!"

"I won't be defeated!"

"Game set!"

 **Defeated Enemy:**

"Hey, did you hurt yourself"

"Moment of victory… I love it!"

"Alright! Feeling good!"

"I can fight, so long as I survive…"

"Why don't you come back… when you're stronger?"

 **Partner Defeated Enemy:**

"Thanks… I guess…"

"Over already? Oh well…"

"No fair! What about my strike?!"

 **Defeated by Enemy:**

"What… This can't be…"

 **Death/Retreat:**

"No… Not yet…" Death quote before recruitment

"How can it… end like this?" Death quote after recruitment

"No! I can't die… Not yet. I'm sorry, but I'm out" Retreat quote after recruitment (Casual)

"Please… don't let it end…" Future Rogue's death quote (The Future Past)

* * *

 **Miscellaneous Quotes**

 **Class Change:**

"It's still me. I'm just stronger than ever before."

 **Level Up:**

"Not even a bulge, really?" (0-1)

"Good enough, I guess…" (2-3)

"Now we're talkin'!" (4-5)

"Now that's what I call a level-up!" (6+)

"Now I KNOW I'm strong enough!" (0-1. Most are already capped up.)

* * *

 **Classes**

 **Class Sets:**

Thief – Assassin/Trickster

Mercenary – Hero/Bow Knight

Myrmidon – Swordmaster/Assassin

Pegasus Knight – Falcon Knight/Dark Flier

Bride - None

* * *

 **Supports**

 **Romance (C-S):**

Owain

Inigo

Brady

Gerome

Laurent

Yarne

Male Morgan

 **Other Supports (C-A):**

Aerin

Rogue's Father

Lucina

Severa

Male Robin (Can also be her father)

Female Robin

Female Morgan (Can also be her sister)

* * *

 **Ending:**

 **Rogue - The Hooded Girl**

Once the war had finished, Rogue disappeared from from the face of the earth. While no records of her have been discovered yet, legend tells the story of a young woman who fought bravely alongside Chrom and _Avatar_ 's group. Does this story prove her existence? Nobody knows for sure...

* * *

 **Voice Actress:**

 **Japanese:** Maaya Sakamoto

 **English:** Ali Hillis (Using her voice as Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII)

* * *

 **A/N: And done!**

 **Well, there's the stats.**

 **If you've noticed, I changed a few quotes, as well as add some quotes I didn't add in the original.**

 **Also, just for kicks: Rogue's thief related classes has her cloak/cape colored purple**

 **Next chapter, the Support Conversations.**

 **First up: Lucina**

 **Until then, bye!**


	3. Rogue and Lucina Support Conversation

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

 **Welcome to the first part of Rogue's supports!**

 **First up, Lucina!**

* * *

The C, B & A support conversation between Rogue and Lucina. Lucina is the daughter of Sumia and Chrom. Rogue is the daughter of Aerin and the Male Avatar.

* * *

C:

Lucina: Hmm… She should be here somewhere. Ah, there she is!

(Sitting on a chair, with her head on the table) Rogue: Zzz… Zzz…

Lucina: Rogue, mind if I ask you… something? Oh, you're actually asleep right now. Well, guess I should leave you alone for now.

Rogue: You don't need to… I'm already awake.

Lucina: Oh! I'm so sorry, did I wake you?

Rogue: No… What was it… you wanted to ask?

Lucina: Actually, you know what, maybe some other time. You still look a little tired. Bye!

 _*Lucina leaves*_

Rogue: Okay then, bye. Well, that was weird. Ah, whatever… Zzz…

* * *

B:

Lucina: Hyah! Gwah!

 _*Sword slash sound effect*_

Lucina: There we go, another log cu perfectly in two.

Rogue: Hey, Lucina.

Lucina: Hello Rogue. What brings you here?

Rogue: Remember when you said you wanted to ask me something? What was it you wanted to ask?

Lucina: Huh, oh right. I just wanted to know how you were able to stay alive before we found you.

Rogue: Uh… isn't that a little, I don't know… TOO personal of a question to ask Cina?

Lucina: Well, kind of now that you mention it. But, since all of us got separated when we go back in time, I should at least get a small detail.

Rogue: Not interested…

Lucina: I don't think you understand the importance why I need to know.

Rogue: And I don't think YOU understand the importance of staying out of one's business!

Lucina: !

Rogue: Forget this, I'm out.

* _Rogue leaves_ *

Lucina: Why that… Ugh!

* * *

A:

* _Lucina is at the mess hall tent, drinking some tea_ *

Lucina: Ah, nothing like a good cup of tea to calm yourself down… this is nice.

Rogue: Hey Cina.

Lucina: What do you want Rogue?

Rogue: Remember the question you asked me before?

Lucina: Don't worry about it. I realized that some questions, no matter how much I need to know, can be too sensitive to some. You don't need to answer it, if you don't want.

Rogue: Well, I just came to apologize for my answer.

Lucina: You don' have to. It was my fault.

Rogue: No, I have to. I shouldn't have answered that way. I just didn't want anyone to know, since I thought nobody would care.

Lucina: What makes you think no one, especially when I was the one who asked I, wouldn't care about it?

Rogue: Well, it's because the family I temporarily stayed with were nothing but a bunch of ungrateful, piles of- Damn it!

*Table slam sound effect*

Rogue: They didn't care that I lost my parents. They didn't care that I had no more home. They didn't care, period.

Lucina: Then, why'd you stay with them anyway, if they didn't care about you one bit? Why didn't you leave?

Rogue: It's because I worked for them, in exchange for food, and a place to stay. I didn't want to live in the streets, so I forced myself to ignore their uncaring nature until I knew I could leave.

Lucina: … What happened to them?

Rogue: Who knows. The moment I managed to get back on my feet, I silently left during the night, and I never saw anyone from that spiteful family again.

Lucina: I knew I shouldn't have forced it out of you… I'm so sorry.

Rogue: Don't be. At least now I know that there are people out there that truly care for me… like you, and everyone else… especially my family.

Lucina: Well, since we're done, would you like a cup?

Rogue: Oh, yes please Cina.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **So, what'd you guys think?**

 **Next up: Severa**

 **Until then, BYE!**


	4. Rogue and Severa Support Conversation

**A/N: Hello everybody, and welcome back!**

 **Today: Rogue & Severa.**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

 **Rank C, B & A Support Conversation between Sever and Rogue. Severa is the daughter of Cordelia and Lon'qu. Rogue is the daughter of Aerin and the Male Avatar**

* * *

C

Rogue: Ah… another day of training has finally finished. I feel so accomplished!

Severa: Do you ever take a break these days?

Rogue: Oh Severa, didn't see you there.

 _*Rogue sees Severa with bags full of clothing*_

Rogue: Let me guess… Another shopping trip with daddy I assume?

Severa: Yes. Yes it was. Speaking of which, have you ever considered maybe buying some new clothes every once in a while?

Rogue: No. I don't really care about getting new clothes or ANYTHING new for that matter.

Severa: And why is that?

Rogue: We're in the middle of a WAR Severa. Who has time to look good, when you know that any day could be your last? Not to mention that it won't look good in the class I'm in.

Severa: Nonsense! There's ALWAYS time to look good. I've made up my mind.

Rogue: * _I already don't like the sound of this…_ *

Severa: Tomorrow, we're going on a "little" clothes shopping spree. Just you and me. I'm sure we'll be able to find something that will match your class.

Rogue: No wait, Severa!

* _Severa leaves_ *

Rogue: This isn't gonna end well, is it?

* * *

B

Severa: Here is where you can find the best place to find the most beautiful of dresses.

Rogue: (sarcastically) I'm sure it is…

Severa: And over here is where you can find the best pairs of footwear that are currently in style right now.

Rogue: * _Please let this be over already… I'm not sure how much more of this I can take…_ *

Severa: Ahem... are you even listening to me right now?

Rogue: No. I already old you Severa, I just don't have any interest in shopping, especially clothes.

Severa: What? Surely, even if you never had an interest in clothes shopping, there must be at least one item here that caught your eye here.

Rogue: …

Severa: Really? Gods… fine.

*Severa leaves*

Rogue: I know I wanted it to end, but not like this. Still, there really wasn't anything here that interested me- wait, what's that over there? Looks pretty nice…

* * *

A

Severa: This stinks. A whole day of shopping wasted, and it's all because Rogue has "no interest" in shopping for clothes, and… wait a minute, is that Rogue over there? And what is she wearing? I certainly never saw that thing before.

Rogue: Wow. I was wise in getting this. Feels light, feels nice to the touch, and looks good. Who would've guessed that things like this are out there?

Severa: Rogue…

Rogue: Oh, hello Severa.

Severa: What is that, and where did you get that?

Rogue: Oh, this? It's a new cloak. I found his yesterday, shortly after you left me. Looks nice, doesn't it?

Severa: Yes. It certainly does. But I thought you said that you don't like shopping, especially for clothes.

Rogue: I don't. It just so happens that this cloak here caught my eye, as I was about to leave.

Severa: I can see why. I mean, majority of the cloak is a shade of purple…

Rogue: My favorite color.

Severa: And the ends of the cloak, as well as the hood, are black. Hate to admit it, but you have good taste.

Rogue: Thanks… I guess. I wonder if there's any more like it.

Severa: There probably is. Hey, I know. You want to see tomorrow, or maybe some time after the war?

Rogue: Sounds good. Looking forward to it.

Severa: So am I.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Next Support: Female Morgan (Generic). Sorry, no sister and sister Support since it's pretty much the same as all the other F!Morgan and Sibling support.**


	5. Rogue and F-Morgan Support Conversation

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

 **Welcome back.**

 **This Chapter's support: F!Morgan (Generic)**

* * *

 **Rank C, B & A Support Conversation between F!Morgan and Rogue. Morgan is the daughter of The Male Avatar and Emmeryn. Rogue is the daughter of Aerin and Priam.**

 **'Cause Screw you, I can!**

* * *

C:

Rogue: I don't understand why I'm the one who has to go on patrol today. Isn't anyone else capable? Waugh!

*Rogue trips*

Rogue: Ow… What the hell? What did I trip on?... Morgan?!

Morgan: Nng… Augh…

Rogue: Morgan, what happened to you?! Are you alright? Who did this to you?

Morgan: Uh…

Rogue: You know what, forget it. I'll look for the perpetrator myself! Hang on Morgan!

Morgan: Wait a minute Rogue! I's not what you… and she's gone.

* * *

B:

Rogue: Well, any idea who harmed Morgan?

Soldier: I've no idea ma'am. But we'll keep looking.

Rogue: Well, double it then!

Soldier: Yes ma'am!

Morgan: Rogue, there you are!

Rogue: Huh, oh hey Morgan. Don't worry. I'll find out who had the guts to hurt you soon enough.

Morgan: But you don't understand.

Rogue: What do you mean?

Morgan: I wasn't on the ground unconscious because someone harmed me.

Rogue: …

Morgan: I was lying on the ground because I simply fell asleep.

Rogue: Huh? Then, why'd you choose to take a nap almost far from camp? You could've been kidnapped, or worse!

Morgan: I'm well aware of that Rogue. I'm perfectly capable of waking up before danger even strikes me.

Rogue: You know what, forget it. I'm out.

*Rogue leaves*

Morgan: *sticks tongue out*

* * *

A:

Rogue: Oh goodie, I'm on patrol again… I wonder if I'll find Morgan asleep somewhere far from camp again.

Morgan: Not this time.

Rogue: Gah! Morgan, don't sneak up on me like that. And, what're you doing this time?

Morgan: Well, since we got up on the wrong foot during our past few interactions, I figured that we should find some time to get along with each other, and I thought, why not now?

Rogue: Well, you make a very valid point. Sure.

Morgan: Awesome!

*Morgan leaves*

Rogue: Hey! Where are you going?

Morgan: I said we should make this fun. So, I thought that we should have a little race.

Rogue: Oh really now?

Morgan: What's the matter; scared you'll lose to a semi-amnesiac shorty?

Rogue: Oh, that does it! You're on! Better pray that you're faster than me!

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **By the way, I just realized that two days ago was Awakening: Rogue's first Anniversary! I really wished that I was able to write a new chapter on that day, but something important came up…**

 **Also, I borrowed some of the supports from Morgan and Sibling. This was basically an apology to anyone who wanted Morgan and Rogue as siblings. Hope it's okay.**

 **Next up: Aerin (Mother and Daughter)**

 **Until next time, bye!**


	6. Rogue and Mother Support Conversation

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

 **Welcome back!**

* * *

 **Rank C, B & A Support Conversation between Rogue and Aerin. Relationship is Mother and Daughter. Father of Rogue is the Male Avatar**

* * *

C:

Rogue: That's it. Just a little more, almost…

Aerin: Hi Rogue. What's my daughter up to all the way up this tree?

Rogue: Waugh!

* _Rogue crashes down_ *

Rogue: Oww… that hurts…

Aerin: Oh my goodness! Rogue, sweetie, are you ok? Do you need my help in any way?

Rogue: I'm fine mother. What I'm not fine with however, is that I was interrupted…

Aerin: What, oh… sorry about that. Um, what were you doing exactly?

Rogue: Uh… nothing. I was just climbing the tree as usual.

Aerin: Really now?

Rogue: I swear it is!

Aerin: Alright then.

* _Aerin leaves_ *

Rogue: * _Phew_ * that was a close one… Now then, back to what I was doing.

B:

* * *

Rogue: All right, attempt number two commence. This time, I WILL do it this time.

* _After a while_ *

Rogue: I'm so close. I can almost taste it. Come to mama!

Aerin: Rogue! Glad I found you.

Rogue: Waugh!

* _Rogue crashes down_ *

Rogue: Not again…

Aerin: Ok, I'm assuming you're doing your thing again. Am I right?

Rogue: Yes… Ow, my head…

Aerin: That's it. I want answers, and you aren't leaving without giving me an answer.

Rogue: (thoughts) _Oh no…_

Aerin: What exactly are you doing climbing this tree? Isn't it the same as any other tree out there? I mean, all of the trees bear the same fruit anyway.

Rogue: It's because…

Aerin: It's because what?

Rogue: It's because… It's because this particular tree reminds of the one we would spend time in back in the future. The only reason I climb it, is because it brings back precious memories. Memories that I would never be able to relive ever again!

Aerin: Er…

Rogue: There. That's the answer. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to clean myself. I look like a mess.

* _Rogue Leaves_ *

Aerin: I wish I wasn't so harsh.

* * *

A:

Aerin: Rogue, want to go with me somewhere?

Rogue: Sure mother. Where to?

Aerin: How about the tree you always go to? And maybe eat some fruit, and just admire the scenery?

Rogue: What? Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, there are other places o do than, other than the tree.

Aerin: Well, I've thought about what you told me about the tree.

Rogue: … and?

Aerin: Well, I just wanted to apologize. It wasn't fair for me to snap like that to you, without knowing all the details first, especially when the detail contains precious memories.

Rogue: No. I should be the one to apologize. I should've told you from the start. I had no right to hide it from you… not to mention lie about it.

Aerin: Still…

Rogue: Come on mother, quit that frown. Like your future self often told me: "Change that frown, into a smile."

Aerin: Did future me really say that?

Rogue: More or less, but whatever. C'mon, let's go. And maybe next time, we should bring father along. Wow, that's something I never thought I'd say that ever again. Feels weird.

Aerin: Is it now?

Rogue: Kind of. But, I shouldn't get used to it. After all, I can't stay forever.

Aerin: Oh no you won't. You WILL get used to it, because you're staying with me and your father for as long as I need you to be. Now, let's get going!

Rogue: Hey! No fair mother! Wait for me!

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear.**

 **The support was roughly inspired by a part of** _ **Awakening: Rogue**_ **. I can't remember which chapter though, but it had something to do with Rogue and trees.**

 **Next up: Rogue and Father support. (Male Avatar)**

 **Until then, Bye!**


	7. Rogue and Father Support Conversation

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **Back to the supports**

* * *

 **Rank C, B & A Support Conversation between Rogue and The Male Avatar. Relationship is Father and Daughter. Mother of Rogue is Aerin.**

* * *

C:

Robin: Hey Rogue!

Rogue: Hmm? Oh, hello Father.

Robin: Want to get down from that tree and down here to the ground for a while at least?

Rogue: No thanks. I prefer being up in the trees.

Robin: Really now. And why is that?

Rogue: *huff* If you must know, I just prefer it up here. It… it… it's just more relaxing here that's all.

Robin: Really now?

Rogue: It also gives me a break from being with the others.

Robin: A break from the others? _'Now, why would anyone want that?'_ I thought you'd WANT some company. Especially when you consider the hell of the future you and Lucina came from.

Rogue: Everybody needs a break from being with others every once in a while. No matter what your history is.

Robin: ' _She DOES somehow makes a good point._ ' True. While you DO make a valid point, how about I join you for a while? It'd be a good chance to know about my future daughter.

Rogue: Sure. I'd like that.

Robin: Glad you agree.

* * *

B:

Rogue: Really now?

Robin: Yes, really. All of what I just said is all true.

Rogue: Hah hah… Gee, sounds like all of you are having a lot of fun right now, doesn't it?

Robin: Yes, it sure does.

Rogue: …

Robin: Why the sudden silence?

Rogue: It's just that…

Robin: Just what?

Rogue: What if we fail? What if my future ends up happening?

Robin: It won't happen.

Rogue: How can you be sure of that? You can't look into the future.

Robin: True, I can't. But, with you and your friends giving us warnings and such, I don't think your future will happen.

Rogue: You really think so?

Robin: Count on it.

* * *

A:

Robin: So Rogue, want to spend some more time in the trees?

Rogue: Nah. I think some time on the ground would be nice. We aren't birds after all.

Robin: You don't say. What happened to "I don't like being on the ground. I hate talking to people."?

Rogue: I don't sound like that. And besides, after what I've experience with you without being in the trees, I think I'll keep my feet on the ground, and my head towards the sky.

Robin: *chuckles* A little poetic much.

Rogue: Hey. Well it's true you know.

Robin: Well, I can't argue with that now, can I?

Rogue: No you can't.

* _Robin leaves_ *

Rogue: Hey, Father.

Robin: What is it?

Rogue: Thanks.

Robin: Hehe… No problem sweetie.

Rogue: ' _Glad no one heard that… that would've been embarrassing..._ '

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

" **C" Support came from Chapter 39 of** _ **Awakening: Rogue.**_ **With a few minor adjustments.**

 **Next up: M! & F!Robin Generic Support.**

 **Until next chapter, Bye!**


	8. Rogue and M&F Robin Support Conversation

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Rank C, B & A Support Conversation between Rogue and The Avatar. Rogue is the daughter of Aerin and Gaius (F!Robin)/Ricken (M!Robin).**

 **The Avatar will be referred to as Robin for simplicity's sake.**

* * *

F!Robin

C:

Rogue: Where is it? I can't find it anywhere!

Robin: What're you looking for Rogue?

Rogue: My cloak. I can't find it anywhere! Augh! Where is it?!

Robin: You mean this?

Rogue: Oh, thank-you Robin. Where'd you find it?

Robin: I didn't find it. I actually had it washed. It was filthy.

Rogue: What?!

Robin: Excuse-me?

Rogue: Why'd you just take this without my knowledge? I interrogated the entire camp looking for it.

Robin: I tried looking for you, but I couldn't find you. I'm sorry. It just slipped my mind to tell you.

Rogue: Well, just wait for me to come back first before you just suddenly take stuff. Especially when it's MY stuff!

Robin: Okay… then?

B:

Robin: Rogue! Rogue! Where are you?! Huh? Guess I can't find her… I need to clean her cloak again, but she needs to know this time. I know! I can leave a note. She's bound to notice that.

*Robin leaves.*

Rogue: That was nice bath. Now to get my- Not again! Robin! She must've taken it without my knowledge… again!

*Rogue leaves*

Robin: There we go. Nice and clean. Clearly Rogue has no reason to go ballistic again.

Rogue: Aha!

Robin: Oh, Rogue. I was just thinking about you.

Rogue: You took my cloak again! I thought I said to notify me before you take my stuff.

Robin: What? Didn't you see the note I left you?

Rogue: What. Note?

Robin: I left it on the table in your tent. Didn't you notice it.

Rogue: What?

Robin: Guess I'm not the only one with a problem here.

Rogue: What do you mean?!

Robin: I mean, you have a habit of blaming other people without knowing the details first. That can lead to terrible situations like this.

Rogue: Well… maybe I DO have a problem…

Robin: Maybe you do? Rogue, You HAVE a problem. But not to worry! There's an easy way to fix that.

Rogue: Really? How?

Robin: Well, before you go crazy, you should stop, then breathe and then calm down and look around. That's how you can fix that problem of yours.

Rogue: Okay then. I'll try…

Robin: Good. Because this better not happen again…

A:

Rogue: Robin!

Robin: Yes Rogue?

Rogue: You took my throwing knife set didn't you?

Robin: Yes… I just needed to polish them. Why?

Rogue: Good. I just wanted to confirm the note you left me.

Robin: Glad you took my advice this time, instead of suddenly going crazy. * _Thank-you Naga…_ *

Rogue: Yup. By the way, you need help with that? They are MY knives after all?

Robin: Sure, I'd like that. Huh?! Where'd my cleaning cloth go? Rogue…

Rogue: Whoops. Forgot to tell you…

Robin: Why you little…

Rogue * _Don't call me little…_ * Guess I'm not the only one with the problem. Hehe…

Robin: Touché. Let me just get another cleaning cloth… *grumble**grumble*

* * *

M!Robin

C:

Rogue: And… Strike!

*thud sound effect*

Rogue: Looks like I'm getting better by the day.

Robin: Hey Rogue.

Rogue: Oh, Robin. What are you doing?

Robin: I was just walking by, when I noticed your attack. I'm pretty impressed.

Rogue: Glad you liked it.

Robin: Although…

Rogue: What?

Robin: You might want to try your technique on a moving target. Just to see if it's really effective.

Rogue: Yeah, but who's willing to volunteer, and risk it?

Robin: I'll gladly volunteer.

Rogue: Really? You would?

Robin: What's the worst that could happen?

Rogue: That's great! I can't wait.

B:

Rogue: *thud* Oof! I missed again.

Robin: I guess your attack strategy isn't as effective as we thought it was.

Rogue: But how? How can it result into this?

Robin: Well, you might want to try working on being a little… I don't know… stealthier?

Rogue: What? I thought I already was stealthy enough.

Robin: True but, your surrounding noises say otherwise.

Rogue: But… I'm already stepping as lightly as I can. How can there be noise loud enough for you to even hear it?!

Robin: I don't know. There just is.

Rogue: Fine… I'll try working on it.

*Rogue leaves*

Robin: * _I can tell she isn't taking this well…*_

A:

Rogue: *thud* Haha! Finally!

Robin: Urk! I must say, you're getting pretty good at this. I'm very impressed.

Rogue: Well, I thought about what you said and… you were absolutely right.

Robin: I was?

Rogue: You see, after testing it on various surfaces, I heard slight noises. So, I decided to work on it until I heard no more. I guess listening DOES pay off from time to time.

Robin: I'm not sure what you mean by that, but I'm glad you didn't take it so hard. By the way…

Rogue: Hmm?

Robin: Exactly why are you trying so hard to perfect this technique of yours?

Rogue: Oh right. Guess I never told you. There's only one reason why I'm so determined to perfect this move.

Robin: And…

Rogue: To make sure no one dies again.

Robin: What do you mean exactly?

Rogue: Well… The foster home I stayed at was terrible, but it wasn't always that way. One of the inhabitants became close to me. We were just gathering the crops when bandits started attacking. I tried using my sneak attack, but I was detected and struck. I had just enough consciousness to see my friend get struck and die. That was when life started getting rough for me in the foster home.

Robin: … I shouldn't have asked.

Rogue: Don't worry, you didn't know. That's why I've been trying so hard to perfect it. Anyways, I'd better get cleaned. Thanks for your help… Robin.

Robin: … Anytime…

S:

Robin: Now then… where did she go?

Rogue: Hyah!

Robin: *thud* Oof! Rogue? What was that for?

Rogue: Finally found you.

Robin: What a coincidence. I was looking for you as well.

Rogue: Really?

Robin: Yeah. I was just wondering if you had any plans for yourself… I mean when we finally finish this war?

Rogue: Hmm… haven't really thought about it lately. Why do you ask?

Robin: Because I wanted to give you this.

Rogue: A ring? *Gasp* you. You don't mean…

Robin: Yes Rogue. I… developed feelings for you. I mean, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you.

Rogue: Augh… that was cheesy. But, I must admit that I too have developed feelings for you as well.

Robin: So, is that a yes then?

Rogue: Of course! I'd be stupid as heck if I said no.

Robin: Ha ha. That's great!

* * *

Confession:

Rogue: *cue CG scene of Rogue standing, with her left hand on the Avatar's shoulder without gloveless, as she blushes slightly.*

Knowing that I no longer have to be stealthy to protect you is one of the best things you can do for me. I- I love you.

* * *

Ending: Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of their origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone-he loved his wife, Rogue, above all else

* * *

 **A/N: And we're back!**

 **I decided to merge both of Robin's supports together.**

 **Also, how many were surprised with the surprise S support? It took a lot of convincing from a friend for me to do that. Hope you guys are happy…**

 **Anyways, next up: Owain**

 **Until next time, BYE!**


	9. Rogue and Owain Support Conversation

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Rank C, B, A & S Support Conversation between Rogue and Owain. Rogue is the daughter of Aerin and The Male Avatar. Owain is the son of Lissa and Stahl.**

* * *

C:

Owain: Ah, another day just waiting for me to slay! However, I want to do this with someone today. But who?

Rogue: Zzz…

Owain: By the Luck of the Greil Mercenaries! My wish has been answered!

Rogue: * _snnrk!_ *… What in the blazes? Is that Owain again? My gods… doesn't he know when a person just wants to sleep? Especially when that person is on a tree like me?! * _groan_ *

Rogue: * _Leaps from tree_ *

Owain: Ah, Rogue. Since that you've left your tree, I assume that you've heard my plea, and have decided to answer my call.

Rogue: Not even close…

Owain: Really? Then whatever did you leap there from?

Rogue: To tell you to shut the heck up, so I can go back to sleep. If I said it from my tree or didn't say a word, you probably wouldn't get the message.

Owain: Oh… whoops. My deepest apologies my lady…

Rogue: Would you just stop with the… nevermind. I'll just go, and find another place to sleep.

* _Rogue leaves_ *

Owain: Hmm… that last part… I wonder what she wanted to say? Probably not important. Now then, back to my plans of slaying the day!

B:

Owain: Now! Thracia 776!

Rogue: What now?

Owain: Strike! Ranulf Laguuuuz!

Rogue: Not again…

Owain: Hm? Rogue, I didn't see you there? What brings you here on this mighty day?

Rogue: Exactly WHAT are you doing this time?

Owain: Uh… being awesome. Which I thought was kinda obvious from the beginning.

Rogue: * _Is this guy being serious right now?_ * I don't think that's actually the case right now.

Owain: Hm? What exactly do you mean?

Rogue: * _Are you kidding me right now?_ * Gods Owain, how dense can you be?! You talking like that doesn't exactly translate to you being how you say… "Awesome"

Owain: Sure… And I suppose you constantly murmuring to yourself makes you look mysterious, doesn't it?

Rogue: What? I never thought, or said that. Is there something you're thinking up right now?

Owain: Yeah, I'm thinking we should have a bet.

Rogue: I'm listening,

Owain: I bet that you won't be able to last long without constantly murmuring to yourself.

Rogue: Yeah? I bet that you won't be able to last long without constantly talking like that. Also, what do I get when I win?

Owain: When you win? Ha! Then, not only will I give up talking like that for good, but I'll also be your slave as a reasonable punishment.

Rogue: Deal! And if, IF! You win, not only will I cease to stop murmuring to myself, I'll also accompany you to wherever you want, where you're free to talk like that all you want.

Owain: I accept! Now then, let this legendary duel, begin!

A:

Owain: Strange, It feels so strange not talking like a hero. Is this how Uncle Chrom, mother and cousin Lucina always talk like?

 _*elsewhere*_

Rogue: Gah! So many things I wanna say to myself, but I can't. Augh… So this is how everyone else acts like.

 _*elsewhere*_

Owain: Maybe,

Rogue: Maybe,

 _*elsewhere*_

Owain: Since I'm alone…

Rogue: Since I'm alone…

 _*elsewhere*_

Owain: I can happily talk like a hero!

Rogue: I can happily murmur all I want!

 _*elsewhere*_

Owain: It's crazy enough to work!

Rogue: It's so risky, but it might just work!

 _*elsewhere*_

Owain: By the Mighty blade of Roy!

Rogue: *Oh how sneaky I feel right now!*

Owain: Eh?

Rogue: Huh?

Owain and Rogue: *at the same time* Aha! You lose. I win! No you! ME? No way!

Rogue: You spoke first.

Owain: No way! You clearly spoke faster than me!

Rogue: Ok! New one! Let's have a duel. Whoever loses first, loses!

Owain: I accept! Now, have at me!

Rogue: Hyah!

Chrom: What is going on here?!

Rogue: What?!

Owain: Uncle Chrom?!

*Later*

Owain: My apologies, Uncle.

Rogue: Yes. My apologies as well.

Chrom: You should be. A silly bet that almost ended in a fight. Gods… Please be more mature next time.

*Chrom leaves*

Owain: Well,

Rogue: Safe to say that we both lose huh? We probably went WAY to far this time.

Owain: As it seems.

Rogue: Hey Owain, I'm sorry.

Owain: As am I.

S:

Owain: Rogue. Hey Rogue!

Rogue: Owain, what do you need?

Owain: How 'bout we just go back to our old ways?

Rogue: Sure… Wait a minute. How do I know this isn't some ploy to make me lose?

Owain: The bet's of, isn't it? Well, if you need more proof, then allow me to give you this gift.

Rogue: A… ring? This is kind of an over the top gift now, isn't it?

Owain: No. I've really grown to like you, and if we were to be together for the rest of our lives, our lives would have no meaning if I'd never hear the soft, soothing voice of yours again.

Rogue:* _How flattering…_ * Well, now that you've mentioned it, I have grown to have some feelings for you as well and, I too would miss you're heroic cries that are a sign of your… well… "Awesomeness".

Owain: So, is that a yes?

Rogue: You bet!

Owain: By Ninian's Love! This day will forever be known as the greatest of all my days!

Rogue: *Ok, don't kill the moment now*

Owain: Hey!

Rogue: And... it's gone...

* * *

Ending: Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Rogue to "stay his sword hand". Rogue was known to stay as silent as a deer, but was known to say nice things about her husband.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **I'm surprised how there was never a bet in the Supports. Or maybe there is, and I just never knew…**

 **Anyways, next up: Inigo**

 **Until next chapter, BYE!**


	10. Rogue and Inigo Support Conversation

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Rank C, B, A & S Support Conversation between Rogue and Inigo. Rogue is the daughter of Aerin and The Male Avatar. Inigo is the son of Olivia and Virion.**

* * *

C:

Inigo: *Sigh*

Rogue: What happened to you, Inigo? Wait. Don't tell me… you got rejected. Again.

Inigo: As a matter of fact, no… well kind of, but not quite.

Rogue: Oh, really?

Inigo: I did get rejected. But, it's only because I wanted to go to the plaza today, and no one wants to go with me. I mean, with good looks such as mine, who could resist me?

Rogue: ' _I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear the answer to that…_ ' I can't really answer that question… but…

Inigo: Hmm…?

Rogue: If you want someone to go to the plaza with you, I'll volunteer.

Inigo: Really?

Rogue: Of course. I've always to see the plaza. I hear that it's one of the most beautiful places in the city. ' _That and the only person who can make you miserable is me._ '

Inigo: Splendid! Then it's a date! See you after lunch. Toodles!

Rogue: *It's not a date. Also, who still says _toodles_ these days, seriously?*

B:

Inigo: What's your problem?! You nearly killed a guy had I not intervened.

Rogue: It's not my fault. He shouldn't have called me short.

Inigo: Still! Anyone who calls you short still doesn't give you the right to kill anyone! I mean, what would they think of Chrom, Avatar and the rest of the Shepherds.

Rogue: Hey! I know very darn well how to control myself.

Inigo: …

Rogue: I wouldn't kill him even if the mood struck me.

Inigo: You haven't answered my question yet. What's the problem with you, and being called "short" anyway?

Rogue: Nothing. I refuse to talk about it.

Inigo: We're going to at one point or another.

Rogue: Well, let's hope that never happens then!

* _Rogue Leaves_ *

Inigo: Can't avoid that forever!

Rogue: Wanna bet!

A:

Rogue: The nerve of that dumb philanderer! Who gave him the right to poke into my life, and demand to know about my past?

Inigo: I wasn't demanding actually…

Rogue: *Oh, great…* What is it now Inigo?

Inigo: Just defending myself, that's all. Also, I was just concerned. I mean, the way your face looked the other day, I can tell that you had a rough past.

Rogue: Oh, you noticed…

Inigo: Now, I won't force it out of you if it's to sensitive, but why is it that you hate being called "short"?

Rogue: …

Inigo: Alright, since it's a sensiti-

Rogue: Wait!

Inigo: Hmm?

Rogue: I'll talk… It's because, after I left my foster home, I felt that my skills as a warrior weakened, so I decided to join a training group. My skills got better, but it was only because the people I was with constantly called me short. It didn't help that I constantly had to hunt for food…

Inigo: If only knew, then I wouldn't have asked…

Rogue: Relax, you didn't know…

Inigo: Rogue, if there's any way I can fix this mess, I-

Rogue: No. I hate to admit it, but them treating me that way, helped improve my skills… it's actually quite refreshing to let it all out. But…

Inigo: But what?

Rogue: Tell anyone, and I'll make sure that the next time you meet a pretty girl, she'll be looking at your butt. Since I'll rearrange your body should a word slip out…

Inigo: *Gulp*…

S:

Inigo: Rogue, can I talk to you for a while?

Rogue: Sure Inigo, what for?

Inigo: Well, I was kinda hoping that you'd accept this gift for me…

Rogue: A ring?

Inigo: Is there anything wrong?

Rogue: If I recall correctly, you should only give a girl a ring, if you love her, and want to marry her… right?

Inigo: I'm well aware of that. That's why I want to give it to you.

Rogue: Ok… How many girls rejected you this time?

Inigo: Hey!

Rogue: I'm only joking Inigo. Of course I'll accept.

Inigo: Really? *Was it really that easy?*

Rogue: On one condition.

Inigo: Anything. Just name it.

Rogue: I'm the only girl who'll receive your love… excluding your mother of course. Anyone else, and I'll kick you all the way to the Medic. Understand?

Inigo: Of course. You have my eternal word.

* * *

Ending: Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Rogue was ever so sure that her husband never dared to go crazy with another woman again.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Rank B was partly taken from the original story. I think Chapter 18. I'm not really sure.**

 **Also, I just noticed that the fic now has 2 favorites and follows. It's not much, but thank-you so much for your support!**

 **Next up: Brady**

 **Until next chapter, BYE!**


	11. Rogue and Brady Support Conversation

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Rank C, B, A & S Support Conversation between Rogue and Brady. Rogue is the daughter of Aerin and The Male Avatar. Brady is the son of Maribelle and Donnel.**

* * *

C:

Rogue: _*Huff*_ … _*huff*…_ This is heavier than I thought it would be.

Brady: Rogue? What in the blazes are ya lugging around in that bag?

Rogue: They're just _*huff*…_ bodies that I need to bury.

Brady: Bodies?! Have ya gone mad now?!

Rogue: Gone mad? No! These bodies _*huff*…_ came from a destroyed village just a few miles pass the camp.

Brady: Really now? Why are ya the one who has to be doin' all that malarkey?

Rogue: I… volunteered _*huff*._ That's why. I thought it was the least I could do, especially after I helped the locals fight them off.

Brady: That's awfully nice of ya'. How's 'bout I help ya' with yer trouble?

Rogue: If you weren't offering help, I'd smack ya for that remark…

Brady: * _gulp_ *

B:

Brady: Say Rogue…

Rogue: Yeah Brady.

Brady: Remember about them dead bodies the other day?

Rogue: Yeah. What about them?

Brady: I was just curious… have ya ever had any regrets 'bout taking any lives yourself?

Rogue: Actually yes. I can still hear their voices… begging for me to spare their lives… what a horrible experience. I honestly sometimes wish I became a healer like you. Just so I don't have to deal with these things.

Brady: Actually… Being a healer ain't exactly easy as well.

Rogue: Really now?

Brady: Yea. I mean, if you were in a bad situation, you wouldn't be able to defend yerself. Heck, even if I can only heal, I still have my fair share of deaths here and then.

Rogue: Really? I had no idea. I guess it doesn't matter what or who you are. You're still gonna have your fair share of deaths. What a messed up world we live in.

Brady: You can say that again.

A:

Brady: 'ey Rogue, thanks for saving my keister back there.

Rogue: Hey. It was either I save your butt, or you end up dead. And there's NO way I was gonna let the latter happen.

Brady: But, ya still had to kill someone. How do ya sleep with that thought in your head?

Rogue: If it means making sure that my friends don't die, then I'm willing to cut someone up.

Brady: Wait, you consider me a f-f-friend?

Rogue: What kind of question is that? Of course I do. We're not just allies you know. We all need to make sure that all of us can make it out alive, and make sure everything ends up good for everyone.

Brady: Gee… That's awfully nice of you. I never knew you had that kind of personality insides of you.

Rogue: Yeah well… don't get used to it. I'm still me inside.

Brady: And you're back. 'Twas fun 'til it lasted.

S:

Brady: Say Rogue.

Rogue: Yeah. What is it Brady.

Brady: I was just curious… Has killing anyone ever prevented ya from wanting to be with someone?

Rogue: That's an awfully weird question to ask. But, if you want to know the answer… yes and no.

Brady: I'm not exactly understanding it.

Rogue: I do want to spend my days with someone, but if I can't protect them, then what's the point of having one in the first place?

Brady: What if that person you wants to be with is someone who can heal themselves?

Rogue: What are you implying here Brady?

Brady: Aw geez. Don't ya get it? I'm in love with ya Rogue. In love! Do hafta spell it out for ya?!

Rogue: * _Chuckles_ * Oh Brady, you're so easy to mess with. Of course I get it. To be honest, I've actually fallen for you as well.

Brady: Wait, what?

Rogue: Brady, you are one of the few people I've talked to who actually understands the situation we're forced to deal with. And here I thought that I was the only one.

Brady: Well… being a healer kinda does that to ya, ya know.

Rogue: Well Brady, I hope you won't need to worry when we get our lives together.

* * *

Ending: Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. His wife Rogue was a surprisingly great user in instruments herself. Together, their music have reached unto others, and not just themselves.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done.**

 **I gonna take a guess, and if the C Support was actually in-game, then the Awakening probably would have been rated T+ or even M.**

 **Next up: Gerome**

 **Until next time, BYE!**


	12. Rogue and Gerome Support Conversation

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Rank C (…), B, A & S Support Conversation between Rogue and Gerome. Rogue is the daughter of Aerin and The Male Avatar. Gerome is the son of Cherche and Frederick.**

* * *

C:

Rogue: …

Gerome: …

Rogue: Gerome…

Gerome: Rogue…

Rogue: Good-bye…

* _Rogue leaves_ *

Gerome: Good-bye to you as well…

B:

Rogue: Aw… who's a good wyvern? You are. Yes you are Minerva.

* _Minerva roars_ *

Gerome: Excuse-me. What are you doing near my beloved wyvern.

Rogue: What? Can't a girl spend some time with one of their ally's pet wyvern mount? That's awfully rude of you.

Gerome: I just never thought of you as someone like that. That's all.

Rogue: There are a lot of things that you don't know about me Gerome.

Gerome: Oh really now? Are you challenging me?

Rogue: No. The last thing I need is someone trying to pry into my private life. I am of. See you whenever Gerome.

* _Rogue leaves_ *

* _Minerva roars_ *

Gerome: Don't you dare look at me that way Minerva. You knew I meant no offence.

* _Minerva huffs_ *

Gerome: Okay… maybe it was unintentional…

A:

Gerome: Rogue, about the other day.

Rogue: Relax. Let bygones be bygones. Besides, you had no idea anyway, so I can't really get angry at you.

Gerome: But, it's just that I was acting selfish towards Minerva. It just surprised me that someone who's just as cold as I am can have a soft side as well.

Rogue: What can I say? I've always had a fascination with wyverns, and have always dreamt of riding one one of these days.

Gerome: Then perhaps… I could… um… teach you? I suppose.

Rogue: Kind of you to offer, but no thank-you.

Gerome: Really now. And why is that?

Rogue: It's just that… maybe riding a wyvern seems to be a silly idea when you're the type of person who could never commit themselves to things like that.

Gerome: Hey now, it's not like that.

Rogue: I'm sorry Gerome. I must be leaving now. 'Til next time…

* _Rogue leaves_ *

Gerome: Wait! Damn. She's gone. If only she'd realize.

S:

Gerome: Rogue. I'd like to have a word with you.

Rogue: Ok. I'm all ears.

Gerome: You said that you've always wanted to ride a wyvern, but felt like you couldn't commit yourself to the idea, right?

Rogue: Yes… and thanks for reminding me. Now I'm off... Again.

Gerome: Wait! You don't understand. Let me explain…

Rogue: … Very well.

Gerome: Well… what if we get together, then maybe you can focus on riding wyverns. I even know of a place where there's an abundance of wyverns. An entire valley full of them even.

Rogue: Oh Gerome. What if me trying to learn how to ride wyverns prevents us from spending time together? Maybe it's not a very good idea.

Gerome: Nonsense. We'll make the time. We can make this work. I can't promise, but we'll try.

Rogue: Well… it's worth a shot. But, even if we can't make it work, at least I'll still have you with me, so I wouldn't really mind nonetheless.

Gerome: Glad you feel the same way as I do.

* * *

Ending: Gerome and Rogue were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley, where Rogue managed to fulfill her dream of mastering the art of riding a wyvern, which she enjoyed alongside her husband.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **What's this? Two supports in one day?! But seriously though, it was to make up for the time, as well as having a little more free time right now.**

 **Also, I kinda borrowed from Saizo and Beruka's Support. Specifically the C Supports.**

 **Next up: Laurent**

 **Until next time, BYE!**


	13. Rogue and Laurent Support Conversation

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Rank C, B, A & S Support Conversation between Rogue and Laurent. Rogue is the daughter of Aerin and The Male Avatar. Laurent is the son of Miriel and Henry.**

* * *

C:

Rogue: … Hmm… Not bad… How interesting…

Laurent: Rogue, what is it that has gotten you spending valuable time on?

Rogue: Oh, Laurent. I didn't see you there. I was just busy enjoying this book I just bought from the market. It's really interesting.

Laurent: Ah, a novel has gotten your interest. What ever is it about?

Rogue: It's about this young woman who met this mysterious young man, before obtaining this legendary blade. I'd love to tell you more, but I don't want to spoil anything. You're gonna have to find out for yourself.

Laurent: I see… interesting. Is there anything of valuable that can be learned from this novel of yours?

Rogue: As far as I'm concerned… no. But who cares? If books like this can excite and interest one, I don't see why a lesson needs to be learned.

Laurent: Egads Rogue! There is never a reason to ignore anything as valuable as a lesson. This is serious. This calls for drastic measures.

Rogue: Er… what? I'm not really understanding anything you're saying right now…

Laurent: It's simple really. I shall provide you with books myself, books that will greatly supply you with vast amounts of knowledge.

Rogue: I don't think that's really necessary.

Laurent: Nonsense. Now, I am off. There is much that needs to be done.

 _*Laurent Leaves*_

Rogue: This is not good…

B:

Rogue: * _sigh_ * I can't believe Laurent made me study that entire book yesterday. I need some real literature. I know. I'll buy a new book from the market. Let me just check to see if I have any gold left. What? I'm out of gold already?! Maybe I can get some from our treasury.

* _Later_ *

Laurent: Now then, it is time once again for me to check on our supply of gil. If there is something as valuable as knowledge, it's gold. Now for me to – Huh?!

Rogue: Uh… hi Laurent…

Laurent: Aaaaagggghhhh!

Rogue: Ack!

* _Later_ *

Rogue: Uh… whoops. Sorry Laurent…

Laurent: By the mighty names above Rogue! I thought you were a thief. What on earth were you doing fiddling with our supply of gold?!

Rogue: Hey now. You make it sound like I'm an actual thief. Besides, I was just getting some gold to buy another book.

Laurent: But whatever for? Did I not provide you with one?

Rogue: Laurent, you did. But it was a book about the history of Ylissean culture, which you quizzed me on after only an hour.

Laurent: What are you implying?

Rogue: I love books Laurent. I really do. And I know you do too. But, you have to remember that books aren't always about knowledge. You need to relax at least every once in a while.

Laurent: I've done my fair share of relaxing back in the day Rogue. Now is the time for me to learn as much as I can.

Rogue: Whatever. Suit yourself. As for me, I'm off to buy me another book. But, thanks for your book by the way. I hate to admit it, but it was pretty interesting in all honesty.

A:

Laurent: Hello Rogue.

Rogue: Oh, Laurent. Is there anything I can do for you?

Laurent: Yes. I would like to borrow one of your novels for a while.

Rogue: Are you sure? My books aren't exactly the ones where you can learn anything from them.

Laurent: I've put into thought what you've said the other day and…

Rogue: And…

Laurent: I've come to realize that you were absolutely right. Not everything IS about knowledge. One must learn how to relax every once in a while. After all, if there's one thing that is more valuable than either knowledge or gold, it's the value of life.

Rogue: I never really meant it like that… but sure, whatever you say. Now then, here's my book collection. Take your pick, and read away. Although I suggest you pick this one. That's my favorite, and I hope you'll like it too.

Laurent: I've no doubt I will. Thank-you Rogue.

Rogue: Sure. No problemo.

S:

Laurent: Rogue, May I speak with you for a while.

Rogue: Sure. What is it that you wanted to say to me?

Laurent: That book I borrowed, you were right. It was very interesting. I liked it a lot. Perhaps you can tell me where you purchased it, so I can acquire one for myself.

Rogue: Laurent, if you like it so much, then you can keep it.

Laurent: But, it's yours, isn't it?

Rogue: It may be my favorite, but if a friend of mine likes it as much I do, then I'm willing to part with it. I can always get another one.

Laurent: Well if you insist then, thank-you so much. Although… there is one more thing I'd like to acquire.

Rogue: Sure thing Laurent. Just name it.

Laurent: Your hand in marriage.

Rogue: What?!

Laurent: Listen to me… You were the first to open my eyes to a world where knowledge isn't the only thing that can be of interest. Ever since I read one of your novels, it showed me how there is so much that can be written that does not revolve around history or culture or even numbers. And for that, I thank you for it.

Rogue: Oh Laurent, * _chuckles_ *. When you put it that way, then I accept. What's mine is now yours as well. And who knows? Maybe on our travels, we'll stumble upon more of these books.

Laurent: Thank-you. May our union bring us many adventures together.

* * *

Ending: Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Rogue took note of the many places they encountered, hoping to visit with her husband.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Rogue's book is a somewhat reference FE: Rekka no Ken/Blazing Sword, specifically when Lyn/Lyndis meets Mark/Tactician and receives Mani Katti, later Sol Katti.**

 **Next up: Yarne**

 **Until next time, BYE!**


	14. Rogue and Yarne Support Conversation

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Rank C, B, A & S Support Conversation between Rogue and Yarne. Rogue is the daughter of Aerin and The Male Avatar. Yarne is the son of Panne and Gregor.**

* * *

C:

Yarne: Ok, ok! I yield! I yield! Please stop already!

Rogue: Oh come on Yarne. The fight barely started, and you already surrendered. You're not gonna last long in a real fight.

Yarne: Well… I can always run away you know.

Rogue: What if your opponent is quicker than you? What are you gonna do then?

Yarne: I can always hide…

Rogue: What if they find you?

Yarne: Then I'll uh… hide harder.

Rogue: What if there's nowhere to hide? What are you gonna do then?

Yarne: Argh! You're giving me such hard questions! How do you expect me to answer?!

Rogue: * _sigh_ * Yarne… These scenarios can happen in a REAL battle. Not just training… If you're out of options, then the best thing to do is FIGHT! Now then, shall we continue?

Yarne: I think I'll take a break first. I mean, you ARE allowed to take breaks when you're training.

Rogue: All right, fine. But make it quick. We've still got until the next meal.

Yarne: Please let it come sooner…

B:

Yarne: *huff* *huff*… Man. That training the other day was stressful, especially with Rogue as my partner. I wonder where she is.

Rogue: Hyah! Gotcha!

Yarne: Waaauuuggghhhh!

Rogue: And… I win again! And it didn't end prematurely this time.

Yarne: Rogue! What was that for?!

Rogue: Sorry Yarne. I forgot to remind you about sneak attacks. They can happen literally anytime of the day.

Yarne: Why are you doing this to me anyway?!

Rogue: Only to prepare you for battle. I mean, every time a battle happens, you always seem to cower or run away and make others do your work for you. That's why I've decided that the best thing to do is to prepare you for any case scenario. Seems like a great idea.

Yarne: Well stop it.

Rogue: What…?

Yarne: Rogue, I see what you're doing, and I appreciate you for it. But you have to remember that not everybody agrees to what you like. Take Lucina for example. She tries very hard to save the world, but you prefer to fight everything in your path.

Rogue: I don't ALWAYS fight everything in my path…

Yarne: My point is that you shouldn't force everyone to things you like. If Lucina's okay with us not focusing on saving this time, then you should be okay with not everyone not wanting to fight all the time.

Rogue: …

Yarne: I'll get going for a while. I need to rest for a while.

* _Yarne leaves_ *

Rogue: Oh Yarne. I had no idea. If only I knew…

A:

Rogue: Hey Yarne.

Yarne: GAH! What do you want now Rogue?

Rogue: Relax, I'm not here to train you this time.

Yane: Huh… What?

Rogue: I've been thinking what you've said the other day, and…

Yarne: And…

Rogue: And you're right. I shouldn't force everyone to fight. Everyone should be allowed to make their own choices. Nobody should force anyone to doing what they want.

Yarne: Glad you get it Rogue. But…

Rogue: But what?

Yarne: In the end, I should actually thank you.

Rogue: For what?

Yarne: Since your training, I've been able to perform better in battle. I rarely cower or run away this time around.

Rogue: Now that you've mentioned it, I have noticed that you've gotten better at fighting. I'm proud of you Yarne.

Yarne: So… Shall we train?

Rogue: I thought you'd never ask. Well then, let's go!

S:

Rogue: So Yarne, how'd it feel training last time?

Yarne: To be honest, it feels great. Although…

Rogue: Although what?

Yarne: I'd love to do something more than training with you.

Rogue: And what's that?

Yarne: I'd like to uh… spend the rest… of my life with… you.

Rogue: Y-Yarne. You d-d-don't mean…

Yarne: Yes I do.

Rogue: I. I. I don't know how to respond to this…

Yarne: Guess there IS one thing you forgot to train yourself in. I'm well prepared however.

Rogue: Haha… Guess that's one thing I forgot to take care of.

Yarne: Don't worry. This time I'll be the one to help you train.

* * *

Ending: Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger. This rarely happened though, as Rogue was quick to her feet on the first sight of a threat.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **We're almost to the end!**

 **Last one: Male Morgan**

 **Until next time, BYE!**


	15. Rogue and M-Morgan Support Conversation

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Rank C, B, A & S Support Conversation between Rogue and Male Morgan. Rogue is the daughter of Aerin and Vaike. Morgan is the son of The Female Avatar and Priam.**

* * *

C:

Rogue: All right. Just a few more inches, and I'll be able to catch my prey.

Morgan: Hey Rogue.

Rogue: Almost there. Just a bit more… and…

Morgan: ROGUE!

Rogue: Gah!

* _Leaf rustle sound effect_ *

Rogue: What in the… Morgan! What was that for?! I almost had it! I just had to get closer just a bit more. Aaagghh!

Morgan: Ok. Calm down Rogue. I just needed your help for something.

Rogue: All right. Now, what was it that you wanted so much, that you had to disrupt my stalking?

Morgan: Well, I was kinda hoping that you could… help me train, and be my sparring partner?

Rogue: To train and be your… sparring partner?

Morgan: Yeah.

Rogue: Seriously? You couldn't have asked Chrom, Lucina or maybe your parents or even my own? Why me?

Morgan: Because, if there's someone who I know that knows how to both hit and take hits, it's you.

Rogue: ' _You've GOT to be kidding me… although I AM a bit flattered by that._ ' Alright, fine. Now, let's get to the training field. And don't hold back. Hit me with all you've got.

Morgan: All right! And don't worry. I'll hit back so hard, you won't even know what hit you, and when the next hit will happen.

Rogue: Bring it on.

B:

Rogue: I've got you once more. This time, I WON'T be distracted and…

Morgan: Rogue!

* _Leaf rustle sound_ *

Rogue: Not again! What now Morgan?!

Morgan: Well, I accidentally dropped something that's important to both me and my mother.

Rogue: So?

Morgan: It's in a place rather small, so I was hoping that maybe… you'd be small enough and get it for me.

Rogue: ' _Short… Did he just call me short?_ ' Okay Mor. Gan. I'll help you find you're… little thing. Just lead… the way… ' _Naga give me the strength not to kick his sorry little body later..._ '

Morgan: Er… Rogue? Are you okay? You seem a bit paralyzed right now. What happened? Should I get Mother?

Rogue: Oh nothing. Just a random… painful… Memory… ' _Naga, PLEASE give me the strength…_ ' Lead the way…

Morgan: All right then. It's by my tent…

A:

Rogue: Third time's the charm. Hopefully I won't be interrupted again. Especially by Morgan…

Morgan: *Psst* Hey Rogue.

Rogue: What now Morgan? Can't you see I'm busy trying to hunt?

Morgan: I was hoping maybe this time I could help you this time in catching that rabbit.

Rogue: Wait. Really?

Morgan: Yeah. I realized what you were doing the last time I asked for your help… and I feel kinda bad that I've been pulling you away from your hunting. So I've decided that time, you require MY help.

Rogue: Okay Morgan. Hope you brought food and water, and a couple of your tactics. We've got a rabbit to catch.

Morgan: Don't worry. A good tactician is ALWAYS prepared.

Rogue: Good to know. You ready?

Morgan: Whenever you are.

Rogue: Good. Let's go.

Morgan: Onward!

S:

Morgan: Haha! I can't believe that we finally did it.

Rogue: Yup. Not to mention that we also managed to not just catch the rabbit, but also a fully-grown, full pledged stag.

Morgan: The look on Mother and Chrom's face was rewarding.

Rogue: And I couldn't have done it without your help.

Morgan: Wait, did you just hug me Rogue?

Rogue: D-did I? I'm sorry. I was just so happy that you've helped me. I probably shouldn't have done that.

Morgan. No, no. It's okay. I actually kinda like it.

Rogue: Wait what?

Morgan: The truth is… I never really needed your help during all those time.

Rogue: Huh?

Morgan: The only reason I wanted your help was because I wanted to spend time with you. I mean, you're always busy and away from everybody, that I feared that you've forgotten what it's like to have someone with you.

Rogue: …

Morgan: Wait, are you crying? I didn't mean.

Rogue: No Morgan. I mean I am. It's just that nobody has ever bothered to try and befriend me. I mean, I know I like being alone all the time, but it wouldn't hurt if anyone tried to go near me from time to time.

Morgan: So, what if I spend my time with you, for the rest of our days. Would you accept it?

Rogue: Oh Morgan. I accept.

* * *

Ending: Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Rogue. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **I hope that any of you that have read this enjoyed this little support fic.**

 **Was there a support that any of you loved? Let me know in the comments.**

 **As for those who are asking for a fates version, well, I'm not entirely sure if I wanna do that. Let me know by either message, comment, or whatever you choose.**

 **Until the next fic, BYE!**


End file.
